What Will Be
by kdoc27
Summary: Change. Life is all about change. It can test a lot more than your patience... Like your faith...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

'Young Quil' Aateara, the quileute medicine-man/priest, called a meeting of the tribal elders. The only pack-members invited to the meeting were Jacob and Sam.

Three days ago, young Quil had the same dream three times on the same night.  
This was prophecy...

During his prayer/meditation time, later that same morning, the spirit had spoken more fully on the subject; showing him mind-pictures and giving him more details about what was coming...

These things would happen...no matter how anyone 'felt' about it.

And they'd thought Jacob and Nessie were the strangest couple, and their off-spring the most unexpected things they'd have to deal with...

'New wine into new wine-skins, of course!' Young Quil thought somewhat he believed he knew exactly how Jonah had felt!

That had never really made sense to him before...  
He'd always thought a prophet should be glad of anything the lord wanted of him.

He had somehow never even imagined anything like this...  
The tribe is pretty-much completely Christian now, but...

But...  
A 'cold-one'...!?  
And Seth Clearwater!?

The young boy, though not really that anymore (not with the changes that becoming a shape-shifter brought on) was simply the last person he would've expected to be the door to such changes.

Seth was so cheerful, open, so sure the world was a good, even wonderful place, and life full of wonderful things ...  
The boy just seemed too innocent; too either unaware, or unprepared for the dark side of... well...just anything!

Now, he was about to Imprint...  
On a...  
Best not to think about it, just keep moving, just deal!

part B

For Seth, it started at the meeting...

They were going to meet the Cullens to 'learn' how to fight newly made Vampires...Newborns.

Jake called him the newest and slowest!

But Seth wasn't slow.

He was trusting and kind and very happy with his new life.

He loved being able to change into a wolf and run for miles without getting human-tired!

And the things he could learn with just his new more enhanced sense of smell were amazing!

When they got to the clearing, Seth being one of the smaller wolves didn't expect anyone to notice him especially, but that turned out not to be the case ...

The small dark-haired vampire...Alice Cullen, looked at him...  
Like she'd been expecting him.  
Like she knew him, or something about him.

The one standing next to her was looking at them all very seriously..  
Like he was assessing their potential, their strength, the way they moved.

The blond-haired vampire had a rigid, almost military stance that Seth immediately liked, for some reason.  
It made him want to stand as tall and...oh something.  
Seth wanted...wanted him to...approve of him somehow.

Jasper.  
That was his name.

X X X

When it was over and they were leaving, Sam looked at Seth like he'd forgotten he was there when the young wolf said he'd stay and walk back with Jacob.

Seth's thoughts were full of everything Jasper had said...and a determination to learn it all and prove he could do the job well.

Sam snorted, thinking something derisive, and ugly about 'hero-worshiping' a cold-one.

Jasper, Emmet, Carlile, and Rosalie walked back together, though Jasper seemed to be deep in thought, his mood a little ...odd, considering what was going on.

Maybe he was just lost in the excitement of thinking of old battles, Emmet thought, after all, Jasper had been more than one kind of soldier.

Edward and Bella talked with Jacob for a while, then left together.

Alice went home with Esmee.

They ran with Esmee holding onto Alice like the smaller vampire might be...ill or something...

Alice had already told her adoptive 'mother' what she had 'seen'.

She had been trying to prepare herself for it for years; had begun to think it might never happen, but when she'd come back and found out about the wolves...

No, she wasn't Jasper's whole future, nor was he her only option, but she did love him, after all this time how could she not?

Esmee held Alice while she lay curled into a miserable ball, trembling and shaking.  
The small vampires nails tore the couch-cushions to shreds...

She couldn't cry you see


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Current Music: Depeche Mode-I Feel You/Alan Parsons-a.a

You'd think, just looking at the size of him that Emmet would be the one to be the most afraid of, the obvious strength in all those bulging muscles; the fearless rediness for anything physically challenging that was always just underneathe that cocky grin.

Or maybe Edward; with his sullen empty-eyed stare and just general brooding or the overly well mannered politeness that really only created more distance... between him and anyone but Bella.

Nobody had given the slim, sandy-haired vampire much thought; he was just a mostly silent, constant shadow to his more falmboyant mate.

Then the trouble with the new-borns had come; that had brought them all together for the first time and changed everything.

It was Jasper, calmly, but with an assurance(born of more hard-won expertise than anyone outside his 'family' would've guessed at) that was a little chilling when you thought about it who proved he was the most dangerous of all of them.

From that first late-night meeting on everyone...though easpecially Sam and Seth paid more attention to the tall quiet vampire's actions and reactions...or the apprent lack of them.

Jasper had soon noticed the young wolf who's concentration, nearly whole-hearted intentions of learning everything Jasper taught them about dealing with the newborns stood out...for some reason, from all the rest.  
The way Seth focused on Jaspers every word, his every move would've looked like plain old hero-worship to a casual observer.

Alice Cullen and Young Quil were anything but.  
Before Quill decided his new vision had to be shared, he and Alice were the only ones with a clue to what was about to change two very different lives...

Quill knew he was supposed to help Seth as much as he could.  
Alice, knowing her 'mate' better than anyone else ever had before, better even than he knew himself, couldn't see any way to help him...or even to 'tell' him .

Watching the two of them; Seth's locked-in awareness of Jasper, almost to the complete exclusion of anyone or anything else, and Jaspers seeming total unawareness of it was almost comical...almost.

Her lips twitched a little as she thought of how surprised her long time lover was going to be, even as her tearless eyes burned at the loss.

Jasper kept telling himself that ther was plenty of time to hund, what with relations with the wolves being easier now that they'd fought together...

How he failed to notice that it was really only o.k. for Seth Clearwater and himself sort of amused Edward and even Alice...a little.  
Now that she finally understood what the blank spaces in Jaspers's future ment and was working on accepting and preparing herself for it.

The wolves fascinated Jasper, and having one not only not mind but realy enjoy spending time with him was great!  
At first he really believed it was all about strategy and the possibility they might spend more time fighting together.  
Nevermind what could pose such a threat!

Seth had first come over to ask Jasper some things about how he'd learned to fight like that.  
The clear open quality of Seth's emotions was such a relief compared to Jasper's usually complicated, half-suspicious frame of mind, so much simpler and...peacefull, that the battle-scarred vampire had come to look forward to his visits.

When they practiced with Seth in wolf form, sometines Edward joined them to translate and Jasper was delighted with the way the boy who was quickly becomming a man due to the shifting was soon asking more appropriate, more adult questions.  
Questions that revieled an amazingly rare apptitude and grasp of all that Jasper was sharing with him.

To Edward, hearing the actual thoughts, the changes in Seth and his growing...appreciation of Jasper ..as well as Jaspers subtle altereing of his schedule(so as not to miss any opportunities to spend as much time as possible with Seth)was amazing to watch.  
Both of them seemed blind to what was happening to them.

When Alice asked how things were going, at first Edward searched her face...then her thoughts.  
He was more than a little puzzled at how she was taking all this but then he'd always had trouble seeing how anyone could handle such a 'gift'.

He couldn't imagine knowing the future not making choices even harder and more serious than it already was.

It was incredible to him to still find love for Jasper there in her mind...but it was more about loving the whole man.  
She saw his love for Seth as just another very necessary part of the whole person that Jasper was ment to become.  
He couldn't imaginedsoing the same if it was someone he ws in love with.

Edward had however learned a lot of discretion from living among people with his own gift,; it was this that kept him from commenting on everything he heard/read in other minds.

The growing desire to touch the young boy, as Seth would in a way always be to Jasper...the effect of that scent .. (like none he'd ever encountered before...so different from the other wolves...or anyone else) on him was something the former officer and Southern Gentleman was struggling to ignore.

Seth, knowing he couldn't hide what he was feeling from the creature who grew more desirable to him it seemed with each meeting, was trying to just enjoy the time they spent together and not think about what he'd rather be doing with Jasper...

A/N:(the site I usually type into won't load...AT ALL!?) Either this is better than I thought, or...I'm seated  
comfortably on my ceiling and sure it's how it should be...oh well.

Alice reminded Edward that to Jasper, Seth was still only another wolf and,as a vampire he(Jas) is too untrustworthy with all warm-blooded creatures.  
That he hasn't once even thought of Seth as food, or ever felt anything remotely resembling the 'prey's natural fear of the preditor' from the boy...or considered how feeling that from the boy he thinks of as a friend would affect him, also hasn't even crossed his mind.

Carlisle had spent a great deal of time with the Voltori...and their very extensive library.  
Some of the histories spoke of the first vampyre...and his shape-shifter mate.  
The tales of their...off-spring are still debated, held only as myths by most, usually the ones who fear the most.

Those children of the two most feared creatures on the planet, back then seem to have been given, and this is the part that engenders the most fear, by the Creator no less; the job of acting as protectors for the tendors of his 'garden'... humans.

After all this time, when there is no one left who remembers, The Quilute Elders and the Cullens' wait...though not together.

"And after all" Alice says, glaring at Edward then rolling her eyes;"They're both 'male'! You beat each other almost to a pulp and then become pals!"  
Edward laughed and began; "Well sure...you have to..." trailing off as it came to him.  
Alice raised her eyebrows and lifted her hands in a 'well, there you are' gesture.  
"Oh." he finished as she turned and paced away.

Seth had a pretty good idea of Jaspers' emotion-reading range by now.  
But to follow him he had to be in wolf-form so he could keep up and stay down-wind.

God Jasper was soo fast, it was thrilling for Seth, just watching how the expression on his face hardly changed at all as he hurled himself through the forrest.

The clear certainty in the usually golden eyes that were now black with hunger sent delicious chills down the smitten boy's back.  
If Seth hadn't been a preditor too he could've almost felt sorry for whatever his love might choose to hunt today...it didn't have a chance.  
Unlike the others, Jasper rarely hunted the same thing twice in sucession, prefering to change up, just for the variety he claimed; which had always puzzled the others a little but made Alice feel the same pride that Seth did when he found out.

Watching Jasper ascend a tree, Seth felt just the slightest twinge of jealousy...but it was soon washed away in the joy of watching his muscles move so strongly and smoothly.  
For a few seconds the boy forgot to breathe as he stared at this glorious sight.

Jasper's method of hunting is also different from the rest; his ability to 'feel' and control emotions wasn't limited to just humans and humanoid preternatural creatures.  
He could drive an animal without truely frightening it...after all, he didn't need the 'salting' of fear: he wasn't going to eat the meat.

Miles away, Young Quil's eyes opened, but saw nothing of the inside of his bedroom. He say the vampire drinking from a large but relatively young buck; a male deer.  
Saw the moment the incredibly acute sense of smell caught what the change of wind directionbrought wafting over him...

This scent called to him like no other...first freezing him, then making him leap up and start seeking it's source almost without any conscious thought.

For Jasper, it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds; water, rich earth, cool green leaves, streams clear and cold, dew-drenched blossoms...and something warmer and richer still...

Suddenly, he stopped.  
Something disappeared behind a stump...turning quickly...a flash of movement.  
A sound...behind him now...turning again to see a flash of something deeper in among the trees.  
By then time he got further in, that scent is all round him.

It clears his mind of that cold emptiness that is the blood-frenzy of the hunt.

But it leaves him wide open...  
Jasper, breathing deeply of that delicious scent, closes his eyes...stretching his arms out to either side as if he'll just lay back and float in it.

Watching Jasper to see what he would do in this teasing chase, Seth not expecting anything like this forgot to look where he was stepping.  
A twig snapped.  
Jasper spun opening his eyes, a grin stretching his lips;  
"Seth!" he whispers.  
Even in his wolf-form, that he isn't a kid anymore is plain; young, yes, but there is nothing kid-like, or in this case, puppy-ish about the creature that steppes out from behind a clump of bushes.

There was excitement, pride/delight...and a very thin receding edge of ...fear.

Though that last was fading rapidly, it gave the blond vampire a twinge of saddness-that it was there in this wolf at all.  
No fear showed in the big beautiful creatures eyes...only a playful sort of watchfulness, and a bright, almost glowing happiness.  
Or was that a feeling...things often got confused when it came to reading Seth...lately.  
The things that Jasper felt in response to what he 'read' before he could decide on the 'proper' reaction.  
Somehow, Seth's coloring even made him feel like he was looking at a smile, or something that was meant to elicit a smile...pleasure of ...some kind.

Seth dropped into a half -chrouch, barked once, then spun round and dissappeared into the shadows...deeper into the woods.  
Laughing, Jasper gladly gave chase.

The trees flew by as they ran, finally giving way to a path that led to the edge of a small but deep pool; it's surface bright with the sunlight that shone on it only because the sun was directly overhead.

Jasper stopped right at the edge, trying to get a fix on exactly where that lovely/slightly forbiden(yeah, all that was in there...)scent.

Seth sprang; using his paws and his nosen to push the still basically unruffled vampire into the water!  
He was taken completely by surprise when a hand flashed out, and Jasper, who'd turned in mid-air, grabbed hold of the scruff of his neck...pulling him in too!

The delighted surprise/joy that flash-burned through Seth caused him to shift back...and swallowed Jasper whole.

Open soft brown eyes(their natural color: before he'd been changed)stared at Seth as they rose to the surface.  
The hand still holding onto the back of Seth's neck put their faces close together as Seth, shaking the hair out of his face...opened his eyes.

The water was warm this close to the surface, but the heat of the body so close to his ws still warmer, and it felt so good to a body that rarely ever noticed any change in ...the cold.  
This was like holding a living flame in his arms...one that enjoied being there.

These feelings, his own response to what he was getting from Seth took him over, and for a moment he buried his nose in the boy's chest; breathing deeply of that amazing scent...as well as the air... which he didn't need.

When he raised his head, bringing a hand up and trailing it down the side of Seth's face, Seth tightened his arms round him, bringing them even closer together; the desire plainly visible in Jaspers eyes...at last...kicked Seth's joy up several notches!

And Jasper ws kissing him; his tongue sliding into Seth's mouth...all round inside it...tasting and teasing, hands moving over the incredibly hot deeply tanned skin and...  
And nothing.

Suddenly Jasper had jerked his head back; a look of horror dawning on that lovely face...the most precious face...the only one in Seth's heart.

Seth frowned in confusion at first...but then his face relaxed; a teasing, speculating look sparkled in the beautiful dark eyes that seemed to always be filled with laughter.  
A small knowing smirk stretching the naturally dark lips...lips that ...even though he shouldn't...Jasper still wants more of.

Seth was glorying in the want he saw/felt in Jasper, his incredibly perfect, consumate war stratigist...who was clearly mad about him, but(and Seth was holding back the giggles that wanted to bubble up at this) had missed the...'mists'.

Yeah, we all go through a 'pun-loving' phase, thankfully for everyone Seth's was comming to and end.

Seth put a finger against Jasper's lips, then, backing it up a couple inches said;  
"Lick it!" He whispered it staring into Jaspers fear-stricken eyes...his own held a teasing sort of demandingness

Jasper, his face now losing it's horror to a slight confusion...swallowed, trying not to show the feelings that seeing look on Seth's face were arousing in him and did as he was bidden.

The venom glistened there on that longer, stronger, perfectly dexterous finger...for a moment...then it wafted away, a cold white mist that vanished in the warm air...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Current Mood: too soon to tell... Current Music: Depeche Mode, Deep Purple, Pink Floyd

Young Quill came awake to his surroundings standing at the window; his roses were blooming. At the edgd of the clearing his father stood waiting; he beckoned to him before walking into the forrest.

Sue Clearwater paused as she rolled out the evening's biscuts...a sudden surge of something akin to ...Joy, or...some bright glad thing that was there and gone in a flash.  
In her minds eye, a sudden picture of Seth...laughing was followed by the tongue-out happily panting face of the multi-colured wolf that he also was shaking water from it's fur, like after a swim...  
And she was seeing through other eyes, looking at ...Jasper Cullen, his hair wet, blinking water out of his lashes.  
She put a hand to her cheek as tears filled her eyes.  
Her baby...

The big black wolf's claws dug into the ground even as it's form dissolved back into a human one.  
Fists clenched, Sam walked out of the trees and headed for the cliff.  
The waves below slamming against the rocks like rage-fueled punches from an angry god determined to destroy them.  
Right now Sam could have cheerfully delivered some similar punches...to Seth Clearwater!  
As if it wasn't enough that he liked...other men...  
Now THIS!

But the Elders of the tribe, particularly Old 'And' Young Quil Ateara had spoken.  
Also the head bloodsucker had helped Jacob after one of the new-borns had broken almost every bone in the right side of his body.  
By now, everybody except the 'cause of the trouble' knew what was going on.  
The shock, horror and reeling of betrayal rose up in him again...the same way it had the first time he'd 'seen' it all in Seth's thoughts.

It was unbelieveable...but irreverseable.  
It should have been impossible!  
Awolf imprinting on a vampire.

That his emotions are in such termoil and yet Sam could hold back the shift, had been able to shift back should've been too.  
He'd run so fast and so hard to put as much distance as possible between himself and...THEM...before he did something that would cost more than he'd ever be able to repay.  
Maybe that was it, enough energy burned off to...  
But no, it was just probably just 'another' of the 'CHANGES' that the Elders said would be happening more and more often...Now!

Still, theb memory of them together...  
Sam had noticed Seth's care in following the vampire, staying down-wind, moving with almost complete silence.  
He should have known what the boy had in mind.  
Still, he'd held on to the hope that the blo-, that Jasper might refuse him!

So what if no imprinted had ever refused the match, there'd never been one like this before.

Jasper's hair was plastered round his face, darker for being wet, but the 'blondness' of it still intrigued Seth; that and the sparkling multi-colured wonder of his imprinted's skin in the sunlight.  
Of course he is half-smiling, his eyes large and soft with wonder as he runs his hands over the super-cool, marble-hard body he has dreamed of and waited months to touch.

Jasper's eyes glinted wickedly as he pulled Seth in for another kiss , his arms wrapping round the boy as they sank, then as Jaspers lips smiled against his, Seth drew in a breath that was almost half water as they flew upward with Jaspers leap!

With the boy held tightly against his body, Jasper reached out and caught hold of a tree-branch.  
The adoration in Seth's eyes as they hung there made the older(surely too much older and too jaded for this kind of thing) vampire feel like his cold un-beating heart feel like it might just think about trying it again.  
Beating that is...or exploding!

Their lips are pressed together; tongues dueling, tasting, exploring.  
Seth's legs come up and wrap round him..and they are falling...

The impact, mostly absorbed by Jasper's legs threatened to separate them, but his hold on the boy, though it is gentle, is also unbreakable.  
Jasper can hardly believe it...he feels ...almost warm!  
Seth is so... warm...

Jasper hasn't missed the thing that flashed in those lovely dark brown eyes as they fell, eyes that somehow always seem to sparlke and shine with delight...maybe ...for him?  
That tiny thread of fear tried to resurface, but a breathless sort of determination with alll kinds of hope at it's core rose up and smothered it; and Jasper is distracted by the warm pink tongue sliding over lips so warm...he can't wait feel them on more than just his mouth.

They look at each other...  
Seth, knowing he won't get to see the true color of Jasper's eyes very often...maybe never again.  
Jasper noticing...really seeing the changes in Seth over the last few months at last is amazed that this isn't a kid in his arms.  
Feeling everything Seth is feeling from being in his arms at last...  
So much happiness, elation...desire!

Jasper, having grown accustomed to having so much time has learned to use it more wisely than most.  
It had taken him a while to really believe he could live decades, even hundreds of years without ageing.

But now he is very glad of it, since Seth(or as he is already beginning to think of him, HIS Little Wolf')will too.  
So now, instead of 'rushing' anything, they bask in the glow of what Jasper feels in Seth and is using his gift to return to him intensified by what he is nolonger fighting against feeling himself...


End file.
